Divergent Truth or Dare
by TrisHermioneClary
Summary: Hai guys! This is my first fanfic that I'm posting on here - a Divergent Truth or Dare story. I'm gonna rate it T just to be safe because there might be some dirty dares! Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does so all credit to her:) If there are any problems/ideas that you have, let me know in reviews! I hope you like it! :)
1. The Shopping

I was returning to my apartment after another hard day of work, when I heard someone behind me calling my name.

"Tris!" Christina yelled. I turned around to see Christina running up the corridor towards me, a smile plastered over her face.

"Did you hear about the party at Zeke's tonight?! We've gotta go shopping!" I shudder at the word 'shopping', yet somehow it's Christina's favorite thing to do.

"What?" I ask, confused - why would a party mean shopping?

"Duhhhh, we're gonna be playing truth or dare with Will, Four, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Peter, Shauna and Zeke, and we're gonna have to layer up! First person naked loses, remember?" Christina explains. I nod vaguely, remembering Uriah telling us all about his and Zeke's awesome truth or dare party's.

Christina drags across the pit and to the dauntless shopping mall, full of all the clothes you could imagine, and we begin to shop.

2 hours, 47 minutes and 19 shops later, we are both bundled with bags of clothes, shoes and make-up, and I could not be more bored; the only reason I even went along with going shopping is that I wanted to look good if Four showed up tonight.

"Just 1 more shop to go" she says, gasping for breath in between words, the bags weighing her down. Full of relief, I follow her into the next store without seeing the swirly, italic letter in the pink sign above our heads: the lingerie store.

I try and pull away but Christina had a firm grip on my wrist, she obviously knew I wouldn't want to go in here. However hard I tried, Christina was not letting go so my only choice was to put up with it. Christina treated me to a lacy black bra with matching panties and told me to thank her later when we were playing truth or dare.

Finally, the shopping ended and we returned to Christina's apartment to get ready. I just sat still while Christina straightened my hair, applied my makeup and chose my outfit; even though I didn't enjoy the shopping, I have to say that Christina has done a good job.

Smiling to myself, I think: I look good.

Christina takes her time getting herself ready, making sure she looks even better than normal. Slowly, we make our way to Zeke's apartment arriving fashionably late.


	2. The Closet

Uriah answers the door, and a scent of alcohol wafts up my nose, although no on seems to be drunk yet. I scan the room for Tobias and I join him on the couch. I hear the music quieten, and Zeke and Uriah shout in unison "IT'S TIME TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" However much they deny it, they are so similar.

Immediately Christina calls first go, and turns to Tobias, an evil glint in her eye. "Truth or Dare, Four?"

He has no choice but to answer dare, as he wouldn't like to reveal anything about his troubled last. "Dare." he answers, confidently.

Christina's smile widens and I become nervous, yet Tobias it completely under control.

"Play 7 minutes in heaven..." She scans the room, her eyes settling on mine. "With Tris!"

My mind races through emotions: happy because I love Four and this could be a great opportunity, grateful to Christina for the dare, nervous because I have never done anything serious in a relationship before, annoyed because I'm not sure if I want to do this...

Tobias stands up, and I follow him into the closet. I hear Uriah start the timer and here we are; 2 people, 1 suffering from claustrophobia, crammed into a small space together. Tobias doesn't seem bothered about the space - his eyes look deep, mysterious, yet certain. They look to mine "Hey Tris, we could just pretend so something happened?" He phrased it like a question. I shake my head, I'm completely fine with it - I got over my fear of intimacy a long time ago.

I reach forward and press my lips into his, no space between us, the air seems full of passion. The kiss grows deeper, stronger, and my hand reaches up the back of his t-shirt, tracing the outlines of his tattoos from memory.

Without realising, the doors open and everyone sees Tobias and I, but I don't care - why shouldn't they know? We awkwardly return to our spot on the couch, everyone staring.

Tobias quickly changes the subject, and looking at Marlene he asks "Truth or Dare?" Marlene answers truth so Uriah yells "PANSYCAKE!" at her, but she takes no notice.

"Out of everyone in this room, who would you like to kiss the most?" he asks, in a girly tone. "Uriah," she murmurs, so quiet no one can hear. Seeing all the confused expressions she repeats "URIAH!" She looks embarrassed, but Uriah couldn't look happier.

"Anyway, Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"


	3. The Proposal

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! they really help - please review more so I know if I should carry on with this or not! Also, if you have any truth or dad ideas, write them in the reviews - it would be reeaally helpful :)**

**I try and update at least every week. I know it's been 8 days, but I thought you'd prefer I slightly longer chapter (it's still quite short ooops)!**

**Lois :)**

He thinks for a while, but then decides to go with dare. There's a glint in Marlene's eye - I'm glad I'm not Peter now. She must be getting her revenge for her truth...

"Go into the pit and propose to the first person you see" she says sneakily, standing up to go to the pit and watch.

Reluctantly, Peter follows, and I do too as 2 people are allowed to go and I hate him more than anyone else.

Luckily for him the pit was pretty quiet except for a group of drunk people hanging around near the chasm. Peter slowly starts to walk up to them, Marlene and I giggling behind. Once we get closer, I start to recognise a few faces - Eric, his girlfriend, and some others, including Lauren.

I remind Peter that it has to be the first person, which is unmistakably Eric. My smile widens and I hear Peter nervously gulp before getting down on one knee.

"Umm, Eric? Do you want to... uhh... marry me?"

There couldn't of been a more confused, shocked look on Eric's face, despite the fact he was drunk. Startled, he ran off with his friends before we could say another word.

Marlene and I burst out laughing - the expression of Eric's face was just hysterical!

"I hate to break it to you, Peter, but I think that was a no!" I say, giggling mid sentence.

We walk back to the party, Peter red with embarrassment and Marlene and I still laughing although we pretty much manage to explain what happened to the others. Peter shrunk down, trying to be swallowed up by the sofa.

"Shauna, truth or dare" he says, quietly.  
"I'm dauntless, bitch - dare!"

"Go out with Zeke." he says, a smug smile forming on his face. They don't seem to object and share a quick kiss. "Alright, Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Will decides.

"PANSYCAKE!"

"Okay, how many times have you and Christina done it?" she asks, wiggling her eyebrows. They both turn bright red.

"Four..." he mutters, only Christina hearing.

"What was that?"

"FOUR!"

"Yes?" Tobias asks, jokingly.

"Very funny, Four. Now who's next? Tris - Candor or Dauntless?"

Is it time to panick now?


	4. The Jacket

**Hey, sorry this is so short! Leave ideas for truths and dares in the reviews, and any other reviews that you want. If you like Harry Potter, then read my other fanfiction: Triwizard Tournament. Follow/favourite/review and I will love you forever!**

**Lois :)**

I think carefully for a moment and go for a truth - I don't _think_ I have that much to hide from the others - I know them all quite well, even if I don't like them, like Peter. Besides, Will was pretty annoyed because of the last go so I want to play it safe.

"Tell us about yours and Tobias's first time." he

_Damn_. Tobias and I hadn't actually had sex yet, but I couldn't let anyone know that. I wouldn't want to tell everyone even if we had done it, so I don't think anyone was suspicious when I laughed and shrugged my jacket off.

I look round the room, looking for my next target. "Zeke, truth or-"

"DARE!" he yells, interrupting me. I rack my mind for good dares, but coming from Abnegation, I haven't had much experience with this.

"Let Shauna sit on your knee for the rest of the game." I decide.

"No fair, that's worse for me and it's not even my go!" Shauna yells.

"But do you mind, Shauna?" I say smugly. She doesn't object and goes and sits on Zeke's lap without another complaint. Zeke scans the room, his eyes stopping on Christina.

"Candor or Dauntless, Chrissy?"

"Let's go with Candor this time."

"PANSYCAKE!"

After a while, you just learn to ignore Uriah sometimes...

"Who you would you like to go out with most in this room, except Will?" he says.

And there goes Christina's jacket. I don't blame her, if it were me in her position, I wouldn't have spilled any secrets. Zeke really is good at this game, I have to admit.

"Alright, who's next?" Christina says, half-heartedly. "Marlene?"

"Dare!" She doesn't even need to be asked.

Christina giggles before squealing "Kiss Peter!"

I gag. I'm so glad that it isn't me doing this. I wouldn't kiss Peter in a million years, let alone just for a truth or dare game. Marlene stalks over to Peter whos slouching on the a chair opposite her, plants a kiss on his lips then walks back across the room and sits down at her place on the sofa next to Uriah and Lynn, wiping her mouth.

"That," she says, pulling a face "was _disgusting_."


	5. Author's Note

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm sorry, but this isn't another chapter :( I'm just letting you know a few things.**

**Firstly, I deleted the 'my life' story because I didn't want people from school to find it and tell everyone. Also, I want to focus on my Divergent truth or dare story more.**

**Second, I changed my username and photo. I used to be DivergentGranger but I felt like a change, so now I'm TrisHermioneClary! Also, some people I know from school found me on here I think, but hopefully they won't know I changed my name! Oh, and if you're reading this and you do know me for real, please don't read my stories - this is for people I don't know and just want to read a fanfiction, thanks.**

**They'll be a new chapter on Wednesday, as usual - I'm working on chapter 5!**

**Lois :)**


	6. The Zipwire

**Hai! So here's chapter 5! I'm sorry it's so short, I don't know why my chapters always turn out like that. I tried to make it clearer that Tris and Tobias had been dating for a while, as I hadn't made that clear. Also, I included a little Fourtris fluff, but there will be more to come! Thank you so much for over 3000 views and so many kind reviews! You all mean so much to me!**

**Lois :)**

Marlene turns to her left. "Candor or Dauntless, Uri?" she asks.

"Dauntless!"

Marlene naturally has a mischievous grin, but I have never seen it so wide. "You know the zip wire?" she says sweetly, and Uriah nods. "Go down it." Uriah nods, not thinking that his dare is too bad. "Naked." Laughter erupts from around the room at just the thought if Uriah doing that. He pulls his shirt off over his head. "Maybe next time, Mar."

"How about we carry on some other time?" I suggest - I had been yawning since my last truth, and was struggling to keep my eyes open.

Zeke and Uriah seem to object, but everyone else nods in agreement so we head back to our own apartments, except from Shauna, who stays with Zeke.

Tobias comes back to my apartment with. He's been spending more and more time there since my initiation finished and we started our jobs. When the next initiates come we are both going to be training them and I can't wait! But for now, I'm helping Tori out at the tattoo parlour.

I like working there; Tori's always great for a chat, always understanding, and every customer seems to have a meaning behind the tattoo they are getting, and I love hearing them. Except for the few drunk people who get tattoos late at night, wanting the name of their one night stand permanently inked onto their arm, and being in Dauntless, there's always some.

Tobias works in the control room and trains initiates when the time comes. After work, he normally drops by mine and we grab some dinner, and sometimes stays overnight.

As we enter my apartment, I turn on the lights. "You know what, Tris?" he says, looking deep into my eyes.

"What?" I'm slightly nervous - what if he wants to break up with me? I wouldn't have thought he would, I mean we've been dating quite a while now, but you never know...

"I love you, Tris. I love you more than anything else in the world." He lightly kisses my forehead, but I kiss his lips, my lips perfectly connecting to his.

But we aren't like other couples, we don't kiss for the sake of it, we don't kiss because we want to show off. We kiss because we love each other, and each kiss is full of passion and meaning.

"I love you too, Tobias."


	7. The Work

**Hai! I know it's not a Wednesday, but I'm updating anyway, because believe it or not my fanfiction has been up for a month now! It's gone so quickly and I've got nearly 5000 views thanks to you and all your support - thank you so much! Also, special thanks to lordofthesherlock for helping me out when I got stuck. Please review/follow/favourite!**

**Lois :)**

I wake up, Tobias's arm draped across my stomach and my hair in a mess. I quickly shower and get ready for another day at the tattoo parlour, eating a muffin in the process. Tobias is still sleeping. He looks so peaceful, but I have to wake up or he'll be late for work.

Tori was in a bright mood today, cracking jokes, smiling at all the customers - I don't know what's gotten into her, but is sure is nice to see her being so cheerful.

It was quite an average work day, I got a lot of tattoos done, chatted with Tori over lunch and to the customers while I was tattooing various parts of their body. There was one customer who was getting a tattoo of the yin yang, to show how shy and gentle she can be sometimes, yet brave and bold the next minute. It made me smile, as it reminded me of myself and how I had grown so much stronger here in Dauntless.

The day went by quickly, and soon enough my work shift was over and I was heading back to my apartment to meet Tobias. He was already inside - I had given him a key a while ago - and waiting for me to get back. We walked to the cafeteria, our hands intwined together, and bought some dinner, sitting down with Christina, Will, Zeke and Shuana.

"So, did you all hear?" Zeke asks, but seeing the confused expressions on our faces, he tells us what we didn't hear anyway. "Another truth or dare party at mine - tonight! You're all coming right?!"

We all nod, but Zeke looks slightly disappointed by our lack of enthusiasm.

"Well I gotta head off. See you guys at 8!"

We ate the rest of our dinners, them went back to our respective apartments, except I went with Christina so she could help me get ready and do my make-up.

As it was near Christmas, we chose a little red top and some black jeans for me, with some little Santa hat earrings to be festive, and we found ourselves knocking on the door to Zeke's apartment to play truth or dare for the second time in two days.


	8. Chapter 7 Sneak Peak

**Hai! Wow, you must really hate me - not updating in nearly two weeks?! That's awful, and I really do apologise. I've been so busy - Christmas shopping, Christmas party's, buying and wrapping presents, and I'm going away for a week tomorrow and I still need to pack!**

**I'm just so super busy I try and update it's just hard. Thank you for only one person unfollowing, not 50. This is on,t a sneak peak of chapter seven - I don't know when the real thing will be up because, as I said, we are going away tomorrow. Hopefully soon, but I'm afraid I can't make any promises.**

**Lois :)**

Most people had a beer bottle or some alcohol in their hand, and some couples were dancing to the music playing loudly in the background. Zeke quietened everyone down, and the game began.

"Me first!" Uriah yelled, before anyone had even sat down - he obviously had some dares already planned...


	9. Authors Note 2

Hai guys!

I haven't updates in ages due to me being away for a week over Christmas time - but I'm back now and I'm going to update very soon! I've really missed posting and getting lots of views from you all and seeing what you have to say about my story, and although I enjoyed seeing all my family, I'm happy to be back.

How was your Christmas? Mine was AMAZING! I got lots of clothes and books and DVDs and body stuff so thank you everyone for my presents (not that you'd be reading this haha). What did you guys get?

Anyway - back to my story. I'm back to playing truth or dare now, so if you have any ideas for thruthsd or dares or even things that happen outside of when they're playing the game they would be much appreciated (please tell me through reviewing though, not personal messaging, as that is a hell of a lot easier!

I'll will update today or tomorrow so keep an eye out for an email, and please don't unfollow! 3

Byeeeeeeeeeeeee! Love you (sorry in a weird mood, but it's true XD)!

Lois :)

I wrote this at like 12pm on Monday but isn't working here in England and I don't know why... I'm sorry I couldn't post sooner, but I have been trying hard to post since at every time I could, but I can't upload it because fanfiction isn't letting me for some reason... sorry :(


End file.
